


A Lesson in Hedonism

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Haircuts, Hedonism, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson came across Chris and Isaac in Paris and something grew between the three of them.  And Jackson wants to say thank you.  His thank you's involve clothes shopping and trips to the salon.  Isaac loves scarves and there might be a blow job in a dressing room :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Hedonism

Jackson slipped his sunglasses on as he exited his last class of the day and headed straight for the parking lot. It was a Friday afternoon and he had better places to be than the stuffy dorm his parents had set up for him at the latest private school he’d been transferred to. He reached the parking lot and scanned the cars, adjusting his backpack and striding confidently across the lot to the inconspicuous car with the very inconspicuous werewolf leaning against it.

“Thank fuck it’s Friday,” Jackson said as he tossed his backpack into the backseat through the open window, claiming Isaac’s lips in an obscene, open mouthed kiss. 

It hadn’t been easy, what had formed between Isaac, Jackson and Chris. It was tremulous at first, hesitant and tense as they waded their way through this new development.

A not so discreet cough from the driver’s seat pulled Jackson away from Isaac’s lips. “Sorry, am I keeping you from something?” Jackson asked, glancing down at Chris.

A smile tugged at Chris’ lips. “Just dinner back at the apartment,” he said.

“If you’re cooking, then I’m totally down,” Jackson said. He didn’t do what he wanted, which was to give Chris a kiss. Europe was definitely more understanding, perhaps even more accepting of relationships like theirs, but they were all still very careful.

“He always cooks,” Isaac said. “Come on, let’s get back to the apartment, I’m starving.” He nudged Jackson forward a little so he could open the car door and slide into the backseat, pushing Jackson’s backpack to the floor.

Jackson slid in after him, leaning in to tug on Isaac’s earlobe.

“Homework?” Chris asked from the front seat. He never could quite stop being a parent, always making sure Jackson wasn’t failing school.

“Already done and turned in,” Jackson said. “I had a free period earlier. How about you, Isaac? Did Chris give you some homework for the weekend?”

Isaac snorted and shook his head. “Got the weekend off,” he said. “Apparently I’m ahead of my studies.”

“Perfect,” Jackson purred.

“I know that tone,” Chris said as he navigated through Paris traffic.

“What tone is that?” Jackson asked innocently.

“The one that says you have plans,” Chris said, making a few more turns before pulling into the parking garage of their apartment building. It was an older place, passed down through Chris’ family, Argent to Argent.

The apartment smelled wonderful when they entered, and Jackson said as much as he dropped his backpack just inside the door. “What did you make tonight?” he asked as he kicked his shoes off and padded towards the kitchen.

“Nothing special,” Chris said, following Jackson to the kitchen and grabbing a some bowls and setting them on the bar. “Just some stew, old family recipe.”

“Mmmhmm,” Jackson said, stepping behind Chris and wrapping his arms around the older man’s waist. “Smells almost as good as you.”

“Flatterer,” Chris murmured, leaning back a bit against Jackson.

“He always did have a silver tongue,” Isaac teased, hopping onto the counter and swinging his legs.

“Silver, huh?” Chris teased as he fixed dinner, passing bowls over to Jackson and Isaac.

“Poor choice of words,” Isaac admitted with a shrug.

Jackson took his bowl and took a few bites, humming happily. “‘s good, Chris,” he said. “Our very own Suzy Homemaker.” The snark was always there, right below the surface, but after a few months with Chris and Isaac it wasn’t as harsh as it once was. Sure, Jackson still snapped, but it lacked bite.

Chris reached out and smacked Jackson’s thigh, but let his hand linger a bit, gently caressing. When he and Isaac had first come across Jackson, drunk in a supernatural bar in one of the worse parts of Paris. He’d been drunk off his ass, mumbling about Beacon Hills and Kanimas and banshees and … Allison. Chris and Isaac had joined him and, well, it hadn’t ended how any of them had planned. At first they talked about forgetting it, but that didn’t happen.

“Down, boy,” Chris murmured, pressing a kiss to Jackson’s cheek before eating his own dinner.

Isaac finished first, and took charge of cleaning up the dinner mess. “So, your tone earlier indicated that you had plans,” Isaac said, sidling over to Jackson.

“Maybe,” Jackson said slowly. “But not tonight.”

Isaac hummed and nestled his head on Jackson’s shoulder. “No plans for tonight?” he asked, slipping a hand under the back of Jackson’s shirt and rubbing his skin gently.

Jackson hummed softly and shook his head. “Not for tonight,” he replied quietly. “I’d like to spend a quiet night with you guys.”

“When do we ever just have a quiet night?” Chris teased as he ran a hand through Jackson’s hair, tugging playfully.

“First time for everything?” Jackson said. “I just … it’s been a rough week and I just want -”

Chris pressed his lips to Jackson’s in a gentle kiss. “It’s okay,” he said. “I get it; we’ll all go curl up in bed and just have a quiet night.”

Jackson just smiled and leaned against Chris, grateful that he didn’t need to explain when he was with Chris and Isaac - they just seemed to understand what he needed without him actually having to verbalize it.

“Come on,” Chris said, grabbing Jackson’s and Isaac’s hands and tugging them towards his room. Jackson and Isaac had their own rooms at the apartment, but they were really only used to hold their clothes - Jackson and Isaac preferred Chris’ bed.

Jackson released Chris’ hand just outside his own room to step in and change into pajamas. His uniform went into the hamper for washing and he headed straight to his dresser to grab his favorite pair of flannel pants - they were worn almost to the point of falling apart, not fashionable in the least, but they were comfortable and something Jackson needed when he’d had a bad day.

When he got back to Chris’ room, he found that Chris and Isaac were already changed and waiting for him by the turned down bed. He was surprised to find that Chris and Isaac were both waiting for him by the bed. “What are you two waiting for?” he asked.

“You,” Chris said. “You get center.”

Jackson stopped a few feet from the bed and stared at Chris. He never got the center of the bed - that spot was normally reserved for Chris. “But … “

“You had the bad day,” Chris replied.

“Week,” Isaac corrected, moving over to Jackson and nudging him towards the bed.

“Bad week,” Chris said, watching Isaac practically shove Jackson into bed. “So, bad week means you get center.”

Jackson scooted into the center of the bed, smiling when Isaac and Chris climbed in on either side of him, Chris pulling the covers up over the three of them.

“Relax,” Isaac said, resting his head on Jackson’s chest, his hand rubbing gentle circles on Jackson’s stomach. “It’s just us, you, me and Chris.”

“Just us three,” Chris murmured, pressing a kiss to Jackson’s temple. “Forget about this week, whatever drama happened. It’s all in the past now.”

Jackson hummed softly. “‘s nice,” he mumbled, shivering a little as he felt Chris rub his beard on Jackson’s shoulder.

“Sleep.”

Chris’ voice rumbled softly in Jackson’s ear and it wasn’t much longer before Jackson drifted off to sleep.

“He said he had plans,” Isaac slurred as he too drifted to sleep. “Should we be worried?”

“Always,” Chris replied sleepily.

* * * 

Chris woke at his normal 6:00 a.m., ready to get started on his normal workout routine. He smiled when he looked down and found Jackson sprawled halfway across him, his head on Chris’ chest. He lifted his head a bit and barely suppressed the chuckle that threatened when he saw Isaac’s face smashed into Jackson’s back. He pressed a kiss to Jackson’s sleep mussed hair before carefully slipping out of bed and getting dressed. When he came out of the bathroom, he grinned when he saw that Jackson and Isaac had shifted and had wrapped around each other in sleep. He crossed the room and gave each of their cheeks a kiss before heading out for a turn through the streets of Paris.

When he got back from his run, he heard Isaac and Jackson in the kitchen and headed that way to join them. He found them both sitting on the counter eating bowls of cereal, their shoulders brushing as they ate in silence. They weren’t necessarily chatty, Jackson and Isaac, but that suited Chris just fine - they found their comfort in the silence.

“You’re back.” Jackson hopped off the counter and gave Chris a kiss. “Blegh, sweaty.”

“You love it,” Chris teased.

“Not this kind of sweaty,” Jackson retorted. “Now go shower, the car will be here in twenty minutes, so you have just enough time.”

“The car?” Chris said over his shoulder as Jackson shoved him through the apartment towards the bathroom. “What car?”

“He won’t tell me,” Isaac said from the doorway of Chris’ bedroom.

“I have plans,” Jackson said. “So Chris, go shower and get changed and meet me and Isaac in the living room.” He gave Chris a kiss before tugging Isaac out to the living room.

Jackson dropped down onto the couch and tugged Isaac into his lap. “You know, I never really thought this would be a thing,” he admitted.

Isaac turned and straddled Jackson’s hips, smiling at Jackson. “I didn’t either,” he said. “But then again, I didn’t think Chris would drag me off to France and … well … “

Jackson reached out and hesitantly ran a hand through Isaac’s hair. He was still very new to showing simple signs of affection; he was really good with the blatant, not so good with the subtle. But Chris and Isaac were good teachers.

“All completely unplanned and unexpected,” Jackson said. “But I’ve discovered not … not unwanted.”

“Good to know,” Isaac murmured.

“Having fun without me?” Chris said from the doorway.

“Just passing the time,” Jackson replied, looking over Isaac’s shoulder at Chris.

“Mmmhmm,” Chris replied. “So, any hints as to what these plans are for today?”

“Nope, you’ll just have to wait and see,” Jackson said, nudging Isaac off his lap. He stood and crossed the room, standing next to Chris, their shoulders brushing. 

“I’m going to hate it, aren’t I?” Chris asked, reaching for Isaac as he got closer.

“Parts of it maybe,” Jackson admitted. “But I am going to love every second.”

“We’re doomed,” Chris said.

“Come on, let’s go,” Jackson said, tugging Chris and Isaac from the apartment and down to the street where a high end town car was waiting for them.

“Jackson,” Chris said in a warning tone.

“What?” Jackson replied in mock innocence. “Look, I have more money than I really know what to do with and what’s the point of having it all if I can’t spend it?” The driver held the door to the back seat open for them and Jackson slid in, waiting for Chris and Isaac to join him.

“We should definitely be worried,” Isaac murmured as he climbed in.

Chris took a deep breath to steel himself as he slid in after Isaac and closed the door behind him.

“14 rue de Marseille, Canal Saint-Martin, please,” Jackson told the driver in perfect French, before settling back between Isaac and Chris, resting his hand on Isaac’s knee.

“Jackson,” Chris said again. “Where are we going?”

“We are going a couple places where we can have some fun and spend some of my parents’ money,” Jackson replied, caressing Isaac’s knee before leaning over and kissing Chris’ bearded cheek.

Chris watched the traffic go by and when the town car came to a stop, Chris glanced up and froze. “No,” he said.

“Yes,” Jackson said, almost gleefully. “Very much yes.”

“Jackson, I am going to tell driver to take us back to the apartment,” Chris said.

“You can try, but I told the company that there would be a bonus in it for the driver if he only listened to me,” Jackson said smugly.

“You’re such a jackass,” Chris grumbled.

“Mmmhmm,” Jackson replied.

Isaac leaned across Jackson and Chris and looked out the window, his mouth dangerously close to Chris’ crotch. “Balibaris,” he said slowly. “What is this place?”

“High end men’s clothing,” Chris said. “Jackson, I do not need new clothes.”

“You and Isaac both do,” Jackson said, resting a hand on Isaac’s ass. “I’ve seen both your closets - bare necessities only! You need more.”

“Do they sell scarves?” Isaac asked.

“Only a couple, but our next stop has more,”Jackson said.

“Next stop,” Chris repeated.

“We have more stops after this” Jackson said. “Two for clothes and the other, well, I told you I have plans.” He gave Isaac’s ass a playful slap. “Get up, we have some shopping to do.”

Isaac shimmied off Jackson and Chris’ laps and pushed the door open. “After you,” he said.

“We are not spending all your money, Jackson,” Chris said as he reluctantly climbed out of the car.

“Of course not,” Jackson agreed as he got out and pulled Isaac out behind him. “But you two need some serious fashion, update your closets.”

Chris rubbed his face as he followed Jackson and Isaac inside, listening to Jackson spout off rapid French at the assistants who met them at the entrance. Nothing in the shop was anything he would actually wear, ever. It more fit towards Isaac and Jackson’s sense of style. He did see an overcoat that looked nice, but … 

“You are both trying things on,” Jackson ordered them. “You get two vetoes each, but whatever else I say goes, got it?”

“Bossy,” Chris muttered.

“I kinda like it,” Isaac admitted shyly.

“Of course you do,” Chris said, resting a hand possessively on Isaac’s lower back as they went deeper into the shop.

“I like when you order me around, too,” Isaac whispered, tugging on Chris’ earlobe with his teeth before doing a little shopping on his own.

Chris groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he watched Jackson and Isaac move around the shop, tossing things at the waiting assistants. There were lots of slacks and coats and ties being tossed around and set aside in a dressing room.

“When am I ever going to need a suit?” Chris asked.

“When you take us out to dinner,” Jackson murmured, picking a couple of new ties for himself. “Or to a show, or an art exhibition at the Louvre. You do love to expose us to the arts.”

“Interesting choice of words,” Chris murmured. “Expose.” He gave Jackson a swat on the ass before going to the dressing room to try everything on. He had to admit the clothes felt fantastic, fit him well, soft to the touch and were just the right color. Jackson knew what he was doing.

“I am only going to say this once,” Chris said as he stepped out of the dressing room in a dark grey fitted suit with a stark white button up and a blue tie. “Jackson, you know what you’re doing when it comes to fashion.”

Jackson turned and licked his lips. “Damn right I do,” he breathed. “You are getting this. And one in black. You look positively -”

“Edible,” Isaac whispered. He had tried all of his stuff on already, apparently without Chris seeing it, which was a bit disappointing, if Chris was being honest.

“By the way,” Jackson said as he closed the space between himself and Chris. “Get used to the fact that from now on, all fashion choices will be decided by me. Unless you’re going for a run or working out, of course. I know nothing about workout gear.”

“Listen to him, Chris,” Isaac murmured. “You look amazing.”

Jackson adjusted Chris’ tie and gave him a smile. “Delectable,” he murmured. “You were made for this kind of fashion, Chris.”

“Too fancy for any day to day stuff,” Chris said.

“Our next two stops will take care of that,” Jackson said airily. “Go get back in your street clothes and we’ll head to our next stop.”

“Still wondering what the hell I got myself into,” Chris muttered as he went back to the dressing room.

“Impeccable fashion!” Jackson called.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Chris grumbled. He changed back into his ‘regular’ clothes and met Jackson and Isaac back by the register.

“Send everything here,” Jackson said, writing down an address on the credit slip. “We’re not taking any of it with us.”

“Of course,” the clerk said in a thick French accent. “It will be delivered by tomorrow morning.”

“Wonderful,” Jackson said, giving the woman a warm smile before herding Isaac and Chris back out to the car. “Next stop.”

“You really do not need to do this,” Chris said as Isaac and Jackson practically shoved him into the backseat of the car, following him and crawling on top of him.

“I really do,” Jackson replied, hands slipping under the front of Chris’ shirt while he licked and sucked at Chris’ collarbone. Isaac slipped in next to Jackson, kissing Christ sweetly, tugging Chris’ bottom lip with his teeth.

Chris groaned and sank into the leather seats, just enjoying the attention. He always felt like he had to be the one leading, holding the reins. It felt nice to just … let go.

Jackson pulled away after a couple of minutes, licking his lips slowly. “I feel like I just need to -” The car jolted to a stop and he looked out the window. “Oh, we’re here.”

“More clothes?” Isaac said, already climbing over Jackson and Chris to get out of the car.

“Definitely more clothes,” Jackson said, waiting for Chris to climb out before following him, covertly admiring the older man’s ass.

Chris felt out of place in the latest clothing boutique - it definitely wasn’t his style. It was closer to Jackson’s style, maybe a little of Isaac. But definitely not him. Isaac seemed to be happy, perusing the racks for shirts and pants, and even a couple of - 

“Scarves!” Isaac exclaimed happily.

“Of course scarves,” Chris muttered as he watched Jackson pulling things that clearly weren’t his size. “I’m not wearing those!” he called.

“Yes you are,” Jackson called back smugly.

“You know he’ll just wear you down,” Isaac said, draping a dark blue scarf around Chris’ neck. “He’s really good at that.”

“I’m well aware of that,” Chris said, glancing down at the scarf. “I’m not really a scarf kind of guy, Isaac.”

“You could be,” Isaac said, using the scarf as leverage to pull Chris closer. “You could be a scarf kind of guy, Chris.” He leaned in and gave Chris a sweet kiss, releasing the scarf to boldly slip his hands under Chris’ shirt.

Chris groaned softly against Isaac’s lips, his hands dropping to grab Isaac’s ass. He pulled back and looked at Isaac, grinning at the mischievous look in Isaac’s eyes. “Imp,” he teased.

“Mmmhmm,” Isaac hummed. “I will make it up to you, I swear.”

“Promises, promises,” Chris growled, giving Isaac’s ass a playful slap.

“That is a stunning scarf,” Jackson commented as he approached them, handing a stack of clothes off to an assistant. “You should get it.”

“That’s what I said,” Isaac said. “Brings out his eyes.”

Chris sighed and closed his eyes. It was a losing battle, he was quickly discovering, trying to combat both of them at once. “Fine,” he sighed. “I’ll get the damn scarf.”

“And other things too, of course,” Jackson said, herding Chris and Isaac back to the dressing rooms. Chris hated playing fashion model, having to exit the dressing room every time to show Isaac and Jackson what he had on, waiting for Jackson’s approval.

“Everyone is going to drop to their knees when they see you,” Jackson purred as he paid for their latest purchases. “You are going to be beating them off with a stick, or you know, shooting them with a crossbow,your choice.” He signed the receipt with a flourish and turned to his companions. 

“I won’t be beating anyone off,” Chris said, rolling his eyes when both Jackson and Isaac snorted. “Before we go anywhere else, could we please get something to eat.”

“I am kinda hungry,” Jackson said.

“Me, too,” Isaac said.

“I’m surprised you two didn’t start gnawing on your shoes,” Chris teased as the climbed back into the car.

“Very funny,” Jackson muttered. Once inside the car, he directed the driver to make a pit stop for food before heading to their next stop. Nothing fancy - Jackson had grown up on high end and fancy, but knew it wasn’t really Chris and Isaac’s favorite.

The munched on burgers and fries in the car in companionable silence, no one feeling the need to fill the silence with chatter.

“Is this the last stop?” Chris asked softly when the car stopped.

“Last clothing stop,” Jackson said. “We have one more stop after this before we go home.”

“So, not more clothes after this,” Chris said. He wasn’t sure he could handle more clothes, more changing rooms.

“No more clothes after this stop,” Jackson promised as they all got out of the car and headed inside the latest shop.

Chris almost heaved a sigh of relief when they stepped into the last shop - it was definitely more his style. While there were definitely a multitude of scarves, which made Isaac very happy, there was also a large selection of jeans, t-shirts and outerwear.

“I believe I can trust you in here,” Jackson murmured, his breath warm on Chris’ ear. “I’m going to do a little shopping for myself and Isaac.”

“Mmmhmm,” Chris replied. “I think I’ll be okay.” He brushed a hand across Jackson’s shoulders as he stepped deeper into the shop, perusing the racks. He glanced across the shop, watching Jackson ordering the clerks around, all the while covertly clinging to Isaac’s hand. He liked to think that Jackson was a bit of a work in progress. He remembered the overly cocky kid from Beacon Hills, full of swagger and bravado. He also remembered the their first encounter in Paris, Jackson drunk off his ass, crying into a shot of whiskey. Chris and Isaac had both made it a mission to help Jackson - help him break that mask he wore, help him be okay with who he was.

Jackson caught Chris staring and him and motioned for him to move. “Look at things, pick things out,” Jackson ordered.

“Aye aye,” Chris muttered, walking back through the racks. He grabbed a couple of things, some jeans and t-shirts and … a leather jacket. Dark brown, supple leather, close enough to a style he would wear, yet slightly edgier. He snagged one off the rack, made sure that Jackson and Isaac weren’t paying attention and went back to the dressing room to change.

“Guys, what do you think?” Chris asked, stepping out of the dressing room and getting Isaac and Jackson’s attention. He got a sick sense of satisfaction at the stunned looks on their faces.

“Chris,” Isaac breathed, crossing the shop and shoving the clothes he’d picked out at a waiting clerk. “Fuck.”

“I approve,” Jackson said with a nod. “Very much, Chris.”

Isaac licked his lips and ran a finger down the supple leather of the jacket. “I do believe I said I would make it up to you for the scarf,” he murmured.

“I do recall you saying something about that,” Chris replied. He tapped Isaac’s mouth closed with his index finger and sauntered back towards the dressing room. He didn’t have to wait too long before he heard the door open and suddenly found himself pushed against the opposite wall of his dressing room, Isaac pressed against his back.

“You knew,” Isaac breathed, grinding against Chris needily. “You knew what that jacket would do to us, do to me.”

Christ nudged Isaac away and turned around. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said innocently. “Where’s Jackson?”

“Keeping the clerks busy by making outrageous demands,” Isaac breathed, dropping to his knees in front of Chris. “He’s really good at that.”

Chris hummed his agreement as he looked down at Isaac’s face and the impish smile gracing his features. He just barely bit back the groan when he felt Isaac’s nimble fingers lowering the zipper of his jeans.

“You have to get this whole outfit,” Isaac murmured as he lowered Chris’ jeans and underwear. “Please get it, Chris.” 

Chris ran a hand through Isaac’s hair, tugging at his curls. “Since you begged so nicely,” he murmured. 

Isaac looked up at Chris, giving him a brilliant smile before burying his nose in the hair at the base of Chris’ cock, breathing deeply.

Chris groaned softly and leaned back against the wall. He never got used to that scent thing, the way Jackson and Isaac liked to stick their noses everywhere. Everywhere. He bit his lip as Isaac spent a few minutes scenting him, and almost jumped when he felt Isaac’s hand cup his balls, fondling them as Isaac’s lips wrapped around Chris’ cock.

“Shit,” Chris groaned, banging the back of his head against the wall, fingers tugging harder at Isaac’s curls. “Isaac.”

Isaac hummed as he licked and sucked at Chris’ cock, wanting to feel Chris come. He continued to play with Chris’ balls as he took more and more of Chris into his mouth, humming loudly, his free hand stroking Chris’ thigh.

Chris was already on edge, and Isaac’s humming only served to send him over the edge. He came hard and fast, moaning softly as he felt Isaac swallow and lick him clean. “Isaac,” he rasped.

Isaac licked his lips and carefully tucked Chris away, zipping up the jeans. “You should wear this out,” he said, squeaking when Chris tugged him up and claimed his lips in a passionate kiss.

Chris tasted himself on Isaac’s lips, nipping playfully at Isaac’s bottom lip before pulling back. “I think I will,” he said, tugging the tags off everything.

“Think anyone will realize?” Isaac asked innocently.

Chris looked at Isaac, his red swollen lips and mussed hair. “Nah,” he said. “I think we’ll be fine. Plus, Jackson’s keeping them so busy they won’t notice.”

Isaac swiped his mouth with the back of his hand and nodded. “Okay,” he mumbled.

Jackson had indeed kept the clerks busy while Chris and Isaac had been away. The counter near the register had a large stack of clothes that Jackson was in the midst of purchasing, directing them to deliver it all to Chris’ apartment. Jackson waved Isaac out to the car so no one would notice his disheveled state, but tugged Chris to his side.

“You look fantastic,” Jackson said. “I love this jacket.”

“Its a very nice jacket,” Chris agreed. “Isaac definitely seemed to like it.”

“Of course he did,” Jackson said, leaning over and nuzzling the spot right behind Chris’ ear. “He loves you in leather.”

Chris gave a soft hum, nudging Jackson towards the door. “Come on, I know you have some more torture you want to subject me to,” he said.

“Torture?” Jackson said, mock offended. “I would never torture you.”

“Mmmhmm,” Chris said. “Let’s go.”

Jackson laughed and followed Chris back out to the car where Isaac was waiting. Jackson slid into the car and accosted Isaac, giving him a deep kiss.

“You look so fucking hot like this,” Jackson said. “Like you have been doing all sorts of naughty things with Chris in a dressing room.”

“I -” Isaac moaned when he felt Jackson’s lips on his collarbone. “I did do naughty things with Chris in the dressing room.”

“I know,” Jackson murmured.

Chris cleared his throat. “Jackson, our driver needs to know where we’re going,” he said, giving Jackson’s ass a swat.

Jackson gave a little whine, but crawled up towards the driver and gave him the address for their next stop. He then turned his attention back to Isaac and Chris. “Have you two had fun today?”

“Well, I know I had fun at the last stop,” Chris said with a grin.

“Seconded,” Isaac agreed. “But I do like all the new scarves I found.”

“Of course,” Chris and Jackson said in unison.

“You never did tell me why we were doing all this,” Chris said to Jackson.

“I didn’t?” Jackson said. “Oh, it’s because I wanted - we’re here!”

Chris groaned as the car came to a stop - he kept getting interrupted. There was clearly a reason Jackson was treating him and Isaac to new clothes. He sighed softly as he followed Jackson and Isaac out of the car, standing between them on the sidewalk.

“No.” Chris looked up at the sign and shook his head. “No.”

“Yes,” Jackson said with a nod. “Most definitely yes. Come on, they’re waiting for us.” He brushed past Chris and Isaac and stepped inside, not even looking back to make sure they followed him. He knew they’d follow him.

Chris was on edge the moment they walked through the doors. There was a group of men and women waiting for them in the lobby - Jackson had probably called ahead to let them know they were on their way.

“Welcome.” A woman stepped away from the gathering crowd and gave them a warm smile. “We have everything ready for you.”

“And what exactly is ‘everything’?” Chris asked.

The woman took a clipboard off the nearby reception desk and perused it quietly. “Massages, manicures, highlights for Mr. Whittemore, deep conditioning treatment for Mr. Lahey and a haircut and beard trim for Mr. Argent.”

“Wait, what?” Chris said. “No.”

“Yes,” Jackson said, his tone verging on petulant. “We are going to be pampered and you’re going to enjoy it, dammit.”

“I know I’ll enjoy it,” Isaac said with a grin, nudging Chris shoulder.

“Of course,” Chris muttered, but slung an arm across Isaac’s shoulders.

“Come on, Chris,” Isaac murmured. “For me?”

Chris sighed and nodded. “Fine,” he said.

“You’re gonna love it,” Jackson said, leaning over on Chris’ other side and pecking Chris on the cheek. “Just let go and relax.”

“Fine,” Chris said again, letting Jackson and Isaac lead him further into the salon.

“I arranged for massages first,” Jackson said as they reached the back of the salon, where the changing rooms were. He stepped into one and began changing into the shorts and robe that were there for him. “Told them to work on your back and arms, Chris! Work out all those kinks!” he called.

“Appreciated,” Chris called back as he changed. “I feel like an idiot.” He stepped out of the changing room, tugging at the shorts he wore.

“You look hot,” Isaac said, standing next to Jackson and giving a low whistle.

“I’m with Isaac,” Jackson said, tugging Chris down the hall.

“That’s a surprise,” Chris said sarcastically as he followed Jackson, Isaac fast behind them. The room they entered was spacious, three massage tables filling the space. It was dimly lit, most of the light coming from a large array of candles. There was no music, thank goodness. Chris didn’t think he’d be able to handle if if there’d been some hippie music playing.

“Robes off,” Jackson said, quickly dropping his robe and hopping onto one of the tables, face down.

Isaac was a bit more hesitant, but slipped out of his robe and climbed onto one of the other tables.

Chris sighed, barely biting back a groan of frustration as he slipped the robe off and climbed onto the last table. He lay face down, tensing the moment he sensed others enter the room. He could almost feel when his masseuse was behind him, couldn’t help but tense when he felt slick, calloused hands on his shoulders. It didn’t take too long before Chris gave an involuntary moan as those calloused hands somehow managed to find every aching muscle and work out each and every kinkt.

He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was actually a little sad when the massage ended- maybe Jackson was right. That was another thing Chris wouldn’t admit out loud. He turned and watched as Jackson slid off his own table and gave a languid stretch - Chris’ gaze travelled down Jackson’s toned chest and bit back a sigh. Sometimes he really wondered what he was doing with two young werewolves.

“Next stop, manicures,” Jackson said, grabbing his robe and slipping it on.

Isaac glanced down at his hands and shrugged as he tugged on his own robe. “Don’t see why we need them,” he said.

“You just don’t know what you’re missing,” Jackson said, leading the way down a long hallway to the actual salon, which was eerily quiet for being a Saturday afternoon.

“Welcome, gentleman.” The woman with the clipboard was back, smiling warmly at them. “Come have a seat and we’ll get to work.”

By the time the manicures were done, Chris was well on his way to being relaxed. And his hands had never felt better - although it felt strange to have such soft hands free of callouses; a hunter never had callous free hands. He couldn’t stop rubbing his fingers together as they were led to their last stop.

Jackson worked it so Chris was in the center station with Jackson and Isaac on either side. Chris eyed his reflection critically - slightly grey … well, everywhere. He spared a glance over to where Jackson was speaking in a serious tone to his own stylist, then over to Isaac, who listened to his stylist with wide doe-like eyes. When he glanced back at his reflection, his own stylist was standing behind him, grinning.

“We’re not dyeing my hair or shaving my beard,” Chris said as a cape was thrown over him.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” the woman replied. “We received very specific instructions.”

“Not surprised,” Chris muttered, blinking against the onslaught of water from the spray bottle his stylist brandished. He resisted the urge to close his eyes as he watched the woman moved around him, combing and snipping, combing and snipping. He’d been a little lax when it came to getting regular haircuts, so he knew it was a bit longer than usual. When the stylist finally ran some product through his hair and he looked at his reflection, Chris swallowed a bit - short on the sides with the top artfully mussed - close enough to his normal style to keep him from being uncomfortable, yet more stylish than he was used to.

“Better,” Jackson said with a nod, sitting and playing on his phone while his highlights set. “Now the beard.”

“We’re just going to trim it up a bit,” Chris’ stylist said with a nod. “Nothing drastic.”

“My face is in your hands,” Chris muttered, biting the inside of his cheek when the stylist giggled and grabbed her tools. He held very, very still as she worked, first with clippers and then with a straight razor. When she finally stepped back and let Chris see his reflection, he was pleasantly surprised. She’d done just as she said, a simple trim and a little cleaning around the edges.

“You look great, Chris,” Isaac said from his chair. “Positively sexy.”

Once his cape was removed, Chris stood and stretched. “You look … a bit silly,” Chris said with a grin. “Both of you, actually.”

“What we go through for beauty,” Jackson said with a mock sigh. “It’s not so bad, actually. And not like anyone’s going to see it. Except for us.”

Chris chuckled softly and nodded. “While you two both … sit,” he started, “I’m going to go get dressed.”

“We’ll be here,” Jackson said.

When Chris came back, he found that Jackson and Isaac were both almost done themselves. Chris leaned against a nearby wall and watched; Jackson’s hair shone with bright blonde highlights and Isaac’s curls begged to be touched. Chris licked his lips as he watched them - he felt equal parts lucky and like an old man when he was with them. They somehow managed to make him feel both very old and very young at the same time and it left Chris reeling. But he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

“You look relaxed,” Isaac said as he crossed the room. “More relaxed then I’ve seen you in a while.” He reached up and cupped Chris’ cheek, rubbing his thumb across Chris’ beard playfully.

“I blame Jackson,” Chris murmured.

“You mean you’ll thank me,” Jackson said confidently as he trailed fingers up Chris’ arm on his way to get dressed. “Don’t worry, I’ll remind you,” he called.

“I’ll be right back,” Isaac murmured softly as he followed Jackson.

The woman with the clipboard was back at Chris’ side. “You are very lucky, monsieur,” she murmured.

“Pardon?” Chris replied, immediately on the defensive.

The woman smiled. “They are young, beautiful and clearly enamoured with you,” she said. “They keep you young and you keep them in line. The three of you create a beautiful balance.”

“Um, thanks,” Chris said stiffly.

“You three will be very happy,” the woman said, giving Chris an enigmatic smile before leaving Chris alone, her clacking heels the only sound in the salon.

Before Chris could process what had just happened, Jackson and Isaac appeared at his side. “Okay?” Isaac asked softly.

Chris swallowed and nodded. “Yep,” he replied. “Can we please go home now?”

“Yes, we can definitely go back home,” Jackson murmured.

The ride back to the apartment was quiet, but not uncomfortably so. Chris sat with Jackson and Isaac on either side of him, smiling as they rested their heads on his shoulders, He rested his hands on their knees, enjoying the peace. Once they were back at the apartment, Chris let them inside and headed towards the bedroom, stripping as he walked.

“Call for takeout,” Chris called. “I’m not leaving this apartment for the rest of the weekend.”

Isaac laughed and headed for the phone. “Pizza?” he said.

“Sounds good to me,” Jackson said. “Maybe arrange for it to be delivered in a couple hours … “ He winked at Isaac over his shoulder as he padded to Chris’ bedroom. He took a pitstop and stripped down, dropping his clothes into the hamper in his bedroom before letting himself into Chris’.

“Okay,” Chris said from his spot on the bed. “You, come over here and tell me something.”

Jackson grinned and crossed the room, climbing onto the bed and snuggling next to Chris. 

“What do you want to know?” Jackson said, running a hand up and down Chris’ chest.

“What was all this for?” Chris rested his hand on top of Jackson’s. “You didn’t have to do all this - the clothes shopping and the salon.”

“A lesson in hedonism?” Jackson joked, groaning softly when he felt Chris’ finger slipping down into the crease of his ass.

“Try again, Jackson,” Chris murmured.

“What are we trying to find out?” Isaac said from the doorway.

“What today was all about,” Chris replied.

“And I said - “ Jackson gasped as Chris’ finger dipped lower. “ - a lesson in hedonism.”

“And I call bullshit,” Chris said.

“Me too,” Isaac said, stripping down and crawling onto the bed, pressing himself against Jackson’s other side. “There’s more to it than that.” He wrapped a hand around Jackson’s cock and began to stroke gently.

“Unfair,” Jackson protested, biting his lip. “Completely unfair - two against one.”

“Just tell us what we want to know,” Chris said, slipping two fingers down, teasing Jackson. “What was today all about?”

“It was - “ Jackson moaned and arched off the bed. “ - a thank you.”

Isaac and Chris both stopped. “It was a what?” Chris asked softly.

“A thank you,” Jackson said softly. “For taking me in, for helping me, for … “

Isaac leaned in and claimed Jackson’s mouth in a sweet kiss, tugging Jackson’s bottom lip with his teeth. “Not necessary,” he whispered.

“Not necessary at all,” Chris said, sucking at Jackson’s jaw. “Perhaps … and I will deny this, but perhaps we should be thanking you.”

“Thanking me,” Jackson repeated.

“For … lightening things up around here,” Chris murmured. “Keeping me on my toes.”

“New fashion,” Isaac teased with a smile.

“So if this is a thank you … “ Jackson grinned and trailed a finger down Chris’ chest.

“I was thinking,” Chris said, rolling Jackson onto his side so he was facing Isaac. “That I’d start with this -” He slid two fingers into Jackson, scissoring his fingers gently. “And that while I was fucking you, Isaac would suck your cock.”

“That’s about what I was thinking, too,” Isaac agreed with a grin. 

“That … that would work,” Jackson said slowly, wiggling back against Chris’ fingers.

“Good,” Chris said, leaning in and pressing a biting kiss to Jackson’s shoulder. “Was hoping you’d like that.” He added a third finger, carefully stretching Jackson, reaching under the pillow for the bottle of lube. 

Jackson held his breath as he felt Isaac’s lips wrap around his cock. Moments later he felt Chris press into him and he almost came on the spot. “Fuck,” he gasped, feeling Chris thrust into him, which only pushed his cock further into Isaac’s mouth. 

“Let go,” Chris breathed, reaching around to tweak one of Jackson’s nipples. “Let go, Jackson.”

The combination of Chris’ thrusts with Isaac’s talented mouth had the necessary effect - Jackson came with a loud shot, spilling down Isaac’s throat. He felt come on his shins and feet and knew Isaac had come too. He felt a few more thrusts, then heard Chris give a low groan as he came as well, smiling when he felt a gentle kiss on his shoulder.

Isaac shimmied up and gave Jackson a sweet kiss. “Thanks,” he murmured.

Jackson licked his lips, tasting himself there. “Mmmhmm,” he hummed appreciatively. “My pleasure.”

“Our pleasure,” Chris murmured.

“Definitely our pleasure,” Isaac agreed, tucking his head on Jackson’s shoulder to kiss Chris sweetly.

Jackson hummed and snuggled down between Isaac and Chris. “Pizza’s gonna come in a while,” he slurred sleepily. “Someone’s gonna need to go get it.”

Chris chuckled and pressed a kiss to Jackson’s hair. “One of us will get it,” he said. “You rest up.”

“Round two?” Jackson mumbled.

“Damn right,” Chris replied.


End file.
